Caitlin Sylvester
Background Born Caitlin Amanda Sylvester on February 10th to parents Frederick and Patricia Sylvester. Growing up completely in the magical world, she is somewhat unaware and ignorant of the muggle world and chooses to learn only what is necessary for existing. Her parents both considered new purebloods spent most of Caitlin's childhood trying to secure their place in pureblood society of London, something that they are still trying to come to terms with. Caitlin spent most of her freetime when not at school attending the various functions for her mother to get noticed. Her manners were expected to be perfect, and her actions were supposed to reflect that of good breeding and form, Caitiln took respite under tables as much as she could. It was there that she learnt that art of sarcasm. An outspoken girl, she prefers to speak her mind and has little hold on a short fuse temper. Polite most of the time, it takes little to annoy her and she finds it necessary to inform those that have wronged her just what they may have done better. This has been her interpretation of good manners growing up. Family *Father - Frederick Sylvester, an obliviator in the ministry, he came from a pureblood family lesser known in the wizarding world. A Slytherin in Hogwarts, he graduated in the middle of his class, never anything more than average on the OWLs and NEWTs and never played for the Quidditch team. He met his wife Patricia in his first week at the Ministry. *Mother - Patricia Sylvester (nee Michele), similarly to Caitlin's father, came from a lower thought of pureblood family. Never invited to society get togethers and was always looked down upon for associating with the lesser kind, Patricia strived to do her best but didn't come close. Meeting Frederick, she has vowed to try and get their name into the higher society circles and encourages her daughter to do the same. Caitlin often ignores her mother's advice, giving no thought to blood status or where they were in society and not caring. Hogwarts Years Caitlin has long sinced hated History of Magic from her first year, however in her third year discovered a passion for Arithmancy. Whilst she doesn't mind most of her other subjects, there are several that she prefers. Taking Divination with Leda in her third year, she enjoys it if not as much as her friend. Through her fifth year she struggled to work out what she wanted to do with her life, figuring her only favourite subject would be Arithmancy. As such she started to research the Arithmancy Insitute and Academy situated in Switzerland, an exclusive school dedicated to teaching those that excell in Arithmancy. Whislt she isn't sure of what career it would lead to, she wished to investigate being an Arithmancer. Finding out halfway through the year that she needed at least an Exceeding Expectations on her OWL for History of Magic, she worked hard throughout the year to achieve the necessary owls. Joining the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, she has a preferred position of seeker and became captain in her sixth year. OWLs Caitlin sat several OWLs with an aim for at least an Oustanding in Arithmancy and an Exceeds Expectations for History of Magic. She ended up sitting OWLs for Divination, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. Of which she passed all but Herbology and dropped the class for the NEWT level. Adult Years Caitlin applied for the Arithmancy Institute and Academy, a prestigious school that dealt with the Arithmancy arts and would provide the educations she required to become an Arithmancer, her passion and desire. Despite being accepted after rigorous training for one of the two spots open that year, , she was forced to turn down the placement due to her mother's actions and the lack of funds available to attend the academy. During a charity ball one evening, Caitlin had overheard the conversation that had made clear that the funds that had been put aside for Caitlin to attend the academy had subsequently been spent on a charitable donation. Something her mother had used to further their status in society. After an argument with her mother about the donation, Caitlin moved out and took a job as the assistant at Madame Morgana's Magical Eye where she would be joined by Leda. To make ends meet, she also took on the position as a waitress at The Three Broomstickswherewith her love of numbers she did the bookwork as well. Currently residing in a place that could only be described as condemned, Leda and Caitlin spend most of their time avoiding near death whilst within the house. During the attack on Kings Cross Station, Leda and Cameron Adair's parents were killed by one of the Death Eaters. Following this, Caitlin joined the London Metropolitan Police Force as a recruit, in her own mind believing that it was unfair of the muggles to be exposed to the magical world without any protection. She is still currently a constable for the police force as well as maintaining her job as a part-time waitress at The Three Broomsticks to assist with rent. As part of her desire to become better for the Order, Caitlin joined the Teuates Thestrals, the dueling club for the local dueling hall, and continually is aiming to become better and faster with her dueling abiliites. During a Christmas shift, Caitlin was involved in a shooting, resulting in a bystander being shot and Caitlin performing magic in front of a muggle. This then led to her being on probation with the Ministry and undergoing testing with the police force to ensure she was capable of returning to active duty. During this time, the Death Eaters were captured by the MLE, resulting in the disbanding of the Order, and Caitlin left with very little to do whilst awaiting for clearance for her job. After being denied approval to return to police active duty due to her inability to describe what happened or about her magical upbringing, Caitlin was suggested with her mathematical abilities to test for the Cryptology department and currently is in the training processes at the GCHQ of the British Government. Relationships Friendships: *Caitlin met Leda Adair in first year during sorting and decided without consulting the girl that they were going to be friends. Since then she's considered Leda one of her closest friends at Hogwarts both for not only telling her to shut up during important events, but also putting up with her. *Sophia Blake and her met during her fifth year at the library after Caitlin needed a place to study. *Tobias Montgomery and her became friends after a study session in the library turned to discussion about relationships and snogging. She has deemed herself the person who must document his snogging journey and report it to his mother. *Ethan Sophia was a kid in Diagon Alley that Caitlin literally ran into, he has been a friend ever since. *Forest Montgomery and her remain close after dating and he has become some what of a saner portion of her friendship group. *Aislin McDanford is her partner in crime when it comes to tunnel hunting, and since their finding of a tunnel beneath the school, she has kept in touch to find out what is happening. *Jude Michaels she met during her fifth year when he was trying to pick out a pet in the pet store. After teasing him for some time about getting married, he eventually became somebody she considers close to family and a sorce of guidance and food. *Cameron Adair, despite being her best friend's younger brother was someone who fascinated Caitlin. Having no siblings of her own, she found the relationship between them interesting and enjoys Cameron's sense of humour which unlike his sister's, is similar to her own. *Eric Morgernstern and her met durig a poke game at The Three Broomsticks, originally clashing over a decision made, she finds him to be an unlikely friend and one that she can be rather open with. Romance: *Caitlin dated Forest Montgomery through their fifth year after he asked her out at the ice-cream store in Diagon Alley. They dated right through until the beginning of sixth year after Caitlin broke things off on the train to school. They still remain friends. *She has gone on a date with Michael Sophia-Kipp, which she reasoned was due to him owing her money for a magazine from two years before. MP Involvement *Was recruited into the Order of the Phoenix by Ian McDanford after voicing her opinions quite loudly about the Death Eaters in the Three Broomsticks. *During the attack on Kings Cross Station by the Death Eaters, Caitlin apparated with a message from her job and was involved in the aftermath of the attack. Order of the Phoenix *Recruited Cerys Talbet to the Order after a dueling session they both attended. *Recruited Eric Morgernstern to the Order during a water pistol fight throughout Hogsmeade over the break up of two of it's residents. *Ended her involvement with the Order after the Death Eaters were caught by the MLE. Quotes "You sold my life, my dream for a ticket to this stupid event! I spent years, YEARS mother playing your stupid game to get into this world and this is how you repay me?! YEARS. I turned up, I acted, I giggled, I flirted and you threw away my future for the sake of a party?!" - Charity Case "I might be younger but contrary to what you may think, I'm not an idiot. I just don't agree with you. But when the rest of the group is all friendly happy sunshine people, it's makes it a little hard. Well, no, it makes it impossible. Here's something for you sunshine, the entire world, can't be fixed. Sometimes you need to stop being Miss Nice and realise they're going to kill you."- Christmas Cheer "How is coming to my work place and then calling me nothing but an immature Hogwarts student nice? The thing is, I don't even try to be anything I'm not, but at least I'm honest. You spend more time placating people then you do listening to them or picking up any sort of cues as to what is appropriate." - Christmas Cheer "Oh don't worry about voicing your displeasure at my tone, I'll work out the rest." She turned to walk backwards away from the woman, dangerous when they were surrounded by things and people. "I'm a horrible person, disrespectful, bad influence on Leda and a disgrace to my family. And it's rather a coincidence as I think the exact same thing about you." - F&L There's Always Time for Bacon "And if you honestly tell me that you're paying attention and can read people that well in your level of experience I will know that you're lying and have a hell of a lot less respect for you. Because if you could read people you wouldn't honestly ask me if I wanted a cheerful bartender, because if you want the honest answer, I'd punch them in the face." - My Barrel Runneth Over Literally See also *Quidditch Captains *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Pureblood Category:Iron Category:Witch Category:Ravenclaw Category:Hogwarts Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Global Plot Category:Entrepreneur Category:Hogsmeade